


Flashes Through Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Romance, Sequel, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a companion piece to Finding Our Way and Crawling Back To You.  It will contain chapters that are pre, during and post FOW and CBTY.  Also will contain original drafts of chapters.





	1. Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is pre-Finding Our Way. I will put the chapters in a timeline once I have them written and am ready to say goodbye to FOW and CBTY.  


* * *

"So you're not coming this weekend?" I ask. 

I can hear Brian shrug from his end of the line. "I can't get away. Kinnetic is launching Eyeconics new campaign this weekend. Cynthia recieved a fax saying they wanted to move up the launch party to this weekend."

"Brian, is there anyway you can come after the party?" I sigh into the phone.

"No, I'm swamped. This party has really set me back on the other campaigns." 

"Well just get one of the junior execs to do it."

I can hear him shuffling papers through his phone. "Oh, right Justin. I'm sure that Leo Brown would love to have his new spring campaign being handled by someone who has just graduated from college."

"Fine." I know I'm pouting and probably sounding like Michael, but we haven't seen each other in two months.

"Don't pout. It's not very becomming of you." He snarks. "Even though I can't come there, doesn't mean you can't come here. How would you like to attend one of the hottest parties in Pittsburgh. Well as hot as it can be in this city."

A smile immediatey spreads across my face. "Really?"

"What do you say?" 

"I say hell yeah!" It comes out a little to excited and I feel myself blushing. "Oh fuck!"

"What?" Brian wants to know.

"I can't."

Disappointment is apparent in his voice. "Why not? Hot date?"

"No. I'm suppose to go to this art thing."

"What art thing?" 

I shrug. "Umm, it's nothing. A friend of Sydney Blooms is displaying one of my pieces in a show this weekend."

"When were you going to tell me?" Brian sounds pissed. 

"Now? You know what? It's no big deal, I'll just not go. I doubt my work will even get any recognition." 

He's typing something in the background. "No. You'll go. It's your first New York show. But fuck, Justin I wish you would have told me about it."

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything." I try to reason.

"Yes it is." There's a pause and I can hear another voice in the background. "Look, Jus I have to go."

"Wait!" I scream into the phone. "When am I going to see you? I mean are you going to come down next weekend?" 

There's a bit of a hesitation and I already know the answer. "I don't know. With work and new campaigns. Plus Ted and Cynthia becomming Senior Vice Presidents of Kinnetic, it's probably not a very good time for me to be flying out and leaving them. We just hired on two new interns."

"You don't need to make up excuses if you don't want to come. It's fine." 

"Justin, it's business." Of course. It always is.

I clear my throat. "I love you."

"You too." The line is disconnected.

I don't know how much more I can do this. Cancelled weekends, aborted plans, too busy or too exhausted to pick up a phone or e-mail each other. Somethings got to give and I'm afraid it's my relationship to Brian.


	2. Original Cast Me Out Pt 2

  
Author's notes: This part was originally the ending to chapter 15. But I thought it was too much info to put in a single part. I really liked the idea of Jenn telling Brian, instead of it coming from the diner gossip. However Brian being slapped with a divorce and then finding out Justin's gone in the same chapter was too much drama and I thought took away from the surprise in chapter 16.   


* * *

Getting back into the vette, I start to drive around. With no destination, I suddenly find myself in front of the Taylor home.  
I spot Jenn getting into her SUV and she sees me.

As she approaches I step out into the street. 

"Brian! What a surprise." She smiles.

I can't help but smile back. "Jenn."

"What are you doing here?" It's not meant to be rude, but just a curious question.

"To be honest. I have no idea."

She looks a little confused. "Oh. Well how are things with you and Kevin? I know your anniversery was last week, are you planning on going any where?"

"No. Actually we're..." I stop after a second. "We're getting a divorce."

"Oh my gosh! Brian I'm so sorry." She exclaims. 

"Thanks."

Jenn runs a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I don't understand why you're here."

I shrug. "Neither do I." 

Her face goes white after a few seconds. "Your the guy that Justin had unprotected sex with."

I know that all the color has drained from my face too. "What? How did you..."

"When Tim and he were here, they had a fight. Tucker, Molly and myself heard it. It was mentioned." She says softly. "Let's go inside."

"No, I can't stay." I reply grabbing the car door handle.

She nods. "Brian do you still love my son?"

"I never stopped." I tell her honestly. 

I recieve another smile.

"Jenn, I was going to be in New York in a few days to meet a client. Should I...would it be a good idea to stop and see him?"

"Oh?" She takes a step towards me. "Oh. You don't know."

"What?"

"When Justin was speaking at NYU, he was asked if he'd be interested in studying art in Milan. They had been propositioning him for a few years but he kept turning it down. Well, this last time he took the opportunity." She shifts on her feet.

I can't believe this! When? How? "When is he coming back?"

"He's, umm, he's going to be there for two years." She glances at her watch. "I'm sorry Brian, but I really need to meet with some clients."

"Thanks Jenn." I reply getting back into my car. 

I watch as she backs out of the driveway and heads down the street. For some reason I feel like my chest is collapsing. This is too much to handle in less then 48 hours.


End file.
